


angel

by vancityreynolds



Series: ryan reynolds smutfics [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: in which 19 year old katie is in love with ryan, her 40 year old neighbour and boss, who is also terribly in love with her.





	

It was around 7pm and Ryan cracked open a beer and slumped down on his couch, finally having a night to himself. His daughter was away at Ryan's mother's house for the weekend and he could finally enjoy peace and quiet for once. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels, sighing at every shit documentary or cop drama that he found before finally settling on some random movie.

A little while later, his doorbell rang and he set his beer down, rolling his eyes at whoever is ringing his doorbell at this time of night. When he opens the door, he gets quite a shock. He looks the girl up and down before smirking, upon seeing that it's his babysitter, Katie, at his door, wearing a plaid skirt, white knee high socks and a white t-shirt tucked into her skirt.

"Need any help with the baby? I'm bored and thought I'd come see her.." She said, smiling and twirling a little. He leans against his door, his heart flipping inside his chest. She doesn't know that he knows she has a crush on him. But she also doesn't know that he also feels the same way. He knows it's a terrible thing, this crush he has on her, considering he's 40 and she's only 19. He can't help it though. He just finds her so irresistible and beautiful; all he wants is to make her feel so good. He smiles at Katie and shakes his head.

"Sadly, James isn't here, she's at my mother's for the weekend. But.. I think you knew that.. didn't you?" His words catch her off guard and she stutters and fumbles over her words. He just smirks at Katie and she immediately blushes.

"W-what? How would I know? You never told me.." Katie stumbles over her words and and he smirks before getting a sudden, totally inappropriate thought about her. He really doesn't want this stupid crush to be a stupid crush forever so he continues with his thoughts.

"You know.. it gets really lonely over here.." Katie just looks at him a little weirdly and he invites her in, shuts the door and turns to face her. She looked so small and delicate; almost innocent. He smirks and steps forward towards her, continuing until her back hit the wall. He places his hands beside her head and looks down at her, knowing full well she wants this as much as he does, maybe more.

"I get certain.. urges that I need to fix sometimes. How about you help me with some hmm?" His mouth is now dangerously close to her face, making Katie wet with anticipation. She had, on numerous occasions, touched herself in her bedroom, her mind filled with images of Ryan on top of her, fucking her so good that she was writhing and shaking. It was a terrible thing she was doing but she couldn't help it, all she wanted was Ryan. These boys her age were all gross and disgusting but Ryan was _older_ , more _mature_ , he knew how to treat a girl _good_ and Katie craved him every night, under her princess duvet with her hand down her pajama shorts.

"L-Like what Mr Reynolds.. w-what kind of.. urges?" She mumbled, her head facing the ground. Ryan tilted her head back up to face him and he saw her cheeks turning a soft pink colour. He smiled, his heart beating fast from how utterly _adorable_ she looked. He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't. He didn't want to kiss her out of the blue, he wanted the kiss to be special.

"Sexual.. urges.. my dear.." He whispered into her ear, his cheek touching hers and he could feel her tremble. He mentally cursed himself for what he was doing to this girl but she placed her hand on his torso, making him look down at her. She gulped before leaning up on her tippy toes, her eyes closing gently. He knew she was going to kiss her and he wanted to kiss her back but he placed a finger over her lips. She stood back down and frowned, before he tilted her head up and smiled at her.

"You are absolutely beautiful.." He whispered, his lips hovering over hers before he leaned forward. His lips pressed softly on hers and she whimpered against his lips, making Ryan need and want her even more. He was so infatuated with her and this kiss was incredible, his heart flipping inside his chest. He felt like a dumb schoolboy having his first kiss; he was so stupidly madly in love.

"God.. I've been wanting to do this for ages.." He mumbles as he lifts Katie up, wrapping her legs round his waist as he starts to leave marks on her neck. She whimpers and pleads with him to fuck her, earning a throaty growl from Ryan as he held her against him and took her to the couch. He sat down, letting her sit on his lap, her arms wrapping round his neck. She left soft kisses along his jaw, a smile spreading across his face everytime her plump soft lips touched his face.

"S-Sir.. please.. please fuck me.." Her words are more of a plea than anything and it was making him hard underneath her. He tilts her head away from him and leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, leaving her panting and gasping. She gripped his shoulders and whimpered, her voice becoming more weak by every passing second.

"Such naughty words for such an innocent little girl.." He whispers, his hot breath ghosting over Katie's skin. Her parents would be _mortified_ if they saw what was going on, but she couldn't care less. She's been craving Ryan for months and she's finally gotten what she wants; to _be with_ him, to _kiss_ him, but most of all, to be _loved_ by him. Katie pulls away from him, standing up properly and he watches as she undresses but stops her before she takes her skirt off.

"No.. keep it on.. you look cute as fuck.. and it's making me want to do heavenly sinful things to you.." She giggles at his words and he smiles, pulling her back on his lap. He caresses her thighs as she sits there, just looking at each other, admiring each other. Katie would usually feel embarrassed being naked but with Ryan, she feels beautiful. She smiles at him again, the rose pink tint finding it's way back to her cheeks, making Ryan grab her face and kiss her cheeks, the blush now going an even darker tone.

Katie decides to have a little fun and so she starts softly grinding on him, earning low grunts and groans from Ryan. His grip on her waist becomes tighter and she can feel him beneath her, the material on his pants straining already. She giggles and stops grinding and Ryan sighs, looking at her. She bites her bottom lip and starts fiddling with his shirt buttons. She looks at him and tilts her head to the side, a soft smile on Ryan's face.

"Mr Reynolds.. can I ask you a question?" Ryan groans at how angelic and _innocent_ her voice is. This is all so wrong but he can't help but be attracted to her. He's always had a thing for younger women but it was usually just a 10 year age gap - not a 21 year age gap, like him and Katie. He's totally corrupted by this _girl_ and he has no regrets about any of this. Her soft delicate voice is doing terrible things to his mind and he's totally fucked for life. He has a fucking child and he's been married so he should know better, but here he is, 7pm on a Friday evening, about to fuck his baby sitter.

"Of course darling." He says, smiling as he starts to rub her thighs. Oh god, her thighs. Those silky smooth, milky white thighs. Katie always wears these plaid skirts and knee high socks, showing off her thighs, which Ryan always notices. It's a stupid thing to be attracted to, but her thighs are utterly beautiful to him. He shook the thought from his mind as he caught Katie looking nervous. He took her hands in his, relaxing her a little bit.

"When you look at me.. any time.. what do you feel?" Her voice was faltering, showing her nervousness. Ryan rubbed her hands and thought about his answer. He felt a million things when he saw her. Lust, pleasure, nervousness, guilt, love but most of all, happiness. He's been married before but she had an affair so his trust issues were extremely high after that. He also has a child so his sex drive was at an all time low. He was getting no release and he couldn't trust anyone. The only happiness he ever felt was when talking to Katie while walking her home every night. She's been his happy place but also the focus of all his dreams, wet or not.

"Happiness.." Katie frowns and Ryan mentally curses to himself, thinking he's done something wrong. He rubs her thighs and immediately start kissing her chest, trying to make her better. She smiles softly and rubs his shoulder.

"No attraction?" Katie mumbles and Ryan smiles at her, now knowing what she wants to hear. He looks at her and leans up and kisses her lips softly. As he pulls away, he notices the pink tone in her cheeks is back. He smiles, knowing everytime he kisses her, she blushes.

"Darling, of course I do-" Ryan whispers, his lips ghosting along her neck, before he was interrupted by Katie. He is shocked by her words but it only fuels his lust more.

"Do I make you hard, Mr Reynolds? Do I keep you awake at night, thinking about how much you want to fuck me?" Her voice is so _pure_ but her words are so _sinful_ , and by god does he love it. Ryan moves her so her back is on the couch and he's hovering over her. She smirks at him and keeps fiddling with his shirt buttons, this time unbuttoning all his shirt buttons, exposing his toned chest and torso.

"Yes, you make me hard. Yes, you keep me awake at night, thinking about how much I want to fuck you into oblivion and ruin your sweet delicate body." Katie giggles again and blushes harder at his words. He knows exactly what he's doing to her and he doesn't want to ever stop. He never wants to be with anyone else, he only ever wants Katie. He wants to be hers and he wants her to be his. He wants her. He needs her. He _loves_ her.

"Good, because I want you to fuck me.. and fuck me good, Daddy.." Ryan growls and he immediately leaves more wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, moving down to her collarbone and then her chest. Her pants and whimpers only egg him on more, fuelling his infatuation even further.

"You're too much.. you act so innocent when in reality I bet you've touched yourself in your bedroom countless times to the thought of me fucking you.." She nods at his words and he grunts, knowing they've both been lusting after each other for a while, but they were both too nervous to do anything. It was truly something more than just lust, it was love. Ryan had fallen completely, madly and _terribly_ in love with this, this _girl_.

"Before I do this, are you completely sure about this darling?" Ryan looks into her eyes, a genuine look of care an admiration in his eyes. He wants to know she's going to enjoy this and that she's completely and 100% in this with him. When she nods, he kisses her again, then kisses her neck and her next words leave him speechless and completely in awe of her.

"Yes, I am sure.. now fuck me, Mr Reynolds.. please." Her voice was too innocent to be saying such sinful words but it was only fuelling him more. He was past the point of caring about who saw them together, all he wanted was Katie. The girl of his dreams, the girl consuming his thoughts, but especially, the girl that makes him happy. She looked as innocent as an angel but he knew that she was as corrupt as the devil, considering she now had Ryan, her 40 year old neighbour _and_ boss, wrapped round her tiny finger.

Ryan sat back on his heels, looking down at Katie, who's skirt was ruffled up to her waist, making her look ruined already. He slipped his shirt off and leaned down, kissing the inside of her smooth thighs, the sensation making Katie pant and whimper ever so softly. Ryan hasn't done anything to her yet and she's already acting like she's being overstimulated. He looked up at her, still occasionally kissing her thighs. Her tongue was sticking out her mouth and she was _panting_ , her breath heavy and her whimpers coming out as squeaks more than anything. She looked so fragile and Eyan knew he had to be careful, but all he wanted to do was fuck the life out of her. He wanted to fuck her so good, that no other man could _ever_ satisfy her as well as he will.

Ryan stood up from off the couch and looked down at Katie, squirming on the couch. Ryan took her hand and led her out the room, then up to his bedroom. When they got into the room, Katie immediately wrapped her arms round Ryan's neck and leaned up to kiss him, before she let go and started to kiss down his torso.

"Babygirl.. let me sit down.." Katie was now on her knees in front of Ryan, pouting. He groaned at the sight of her like this and he walked and sat on the edge of his bed, before ushering Katie over to him. She giggled and started to crawl to him, causing a smirk to appear on Ryan's face. When she got over to him, she kneeled in between his legs and looked up at him, pouting once again.

"Daddy.. may I have your cock in my mouth?" There she goes again, with that fucking _delicate_ and _pure_ voice, saying things too obscene for a young girl like her. Ryan could only nod in response and unbuckled his trousers, pulling them down, along with his boxers, letting them pool at his feet. He sighed as his hard cock sprung free but he grunted when he heard Katie giggle. This girl was going to be the fucking death of him, he knew it.

Katie took Ryan's cock in her small hand and he grunted throatily as she did so, her dainty hand feeling tiny around his cock. She sat forward a little, before taking the tip of his cock in her mouth, a hungry growl escaping Ryan's, now parted, mouth. Katie giggled again, this time with Ryan's cock in her mouth. It's so pathetic to him, but he swears he could cum right now, right into Katie's mouth. This girl has him under her control and he can't believe he's letting her do this. Katie soon started to bob her head up and down on Ryan's length, a soft groan escaping Ryan's mouth. She was looking up at him through batted eyelids and Ryan gritted his teeth and mentally cursed himself because of how fucking cute she looked, even with his cock in her mouth.

Ryan could feel his orgasm nearing and so he grabs a fistful of Katie's hair and pulls her off him, making her stand up. He stood up himself, kicking his trousers off himself, before moving to sit on the bed, up against the headboard. Katie immediately crawled onto the bed and moved to straddle his lap. He moved her so she was kneeling up and he lifted her skirt up to take her panties off. As he slid them to her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him slide her panties off completely, leaving her in just her plaid skirt. Katie leaned forward and started to kiss Ryan again, her lips starting to become swollen. Ryan pulled away and cupped Katie's face, looking into her eyes intently.

"Kitten.. I want you to ride me, will you do that for Daddy?" Katie smiled softly and nodded her head, letting Ryan kiss her softly again, making her blush. Ryan looked at her one final time, before she nodded again. Ryan took this as a definite yes to fuck her and he kissed her neck softly, making her pant again. Ryan lifted up Katie's skirt a little and Katie sat up before Ryan adjusted his cock at her entrance and she slowly sank down on his cock, whimpering and gripping onto Ryan so tightly.

"Is this your first time, kitten?" Ryan whispered into the girl's ear, before she nodded. Ryan grunted and gripped Katie's hips and slammed her hips down against his, filling her up completely. This was a new sensation to Katie but she loved it, she wanted more of it; she _craved_ it. She was craving everything about this man and he knew this affair between them was torrid but he didn't care. He loved her and all he wanted was her.

Katie pulled away from Ryan and rested her hands on his toned chest, before starting to bounce on his cock. Ryan leaned his head back and sighed out a breathy sounding moan, the soft sound of skin slapping on skin being the only other noise in the room. Ryan felt so powerful in this moment and Katie felt so vulnerable. He was pleasuring her and making her feel so beautiful, yet all she could do was mewl and emit soft whimpers.

Ryan let her bounce on his cock a few more times before he gripped her hips and started to grind her against him. _This_ was what he needed; the close contact and the feeling of filling her up. Her soft pants and whimpers were making him twitch inside her, making her emit more soft mewls and whimpers. She stuttered over her words as she pleaded with him to let her cum but she was fumbling and couldn't speak properly.

"Kitten.. Daddy will let you come soon OK?" Ryan whispers, running his hands over her smooth stomach, before going back to gripping her waist. She whined but nodded her head and continued to grind against his cock, her orgasm building faster and faster. The smell of pure, raw sex in the air was intoxicating them both, only fuelling their urges for each other even more.

"Would my pretty little princess like to cum?" Ryan said softly and Katie nodded furiously in response, knowing she couldn't hold her orgasm any further. Ryan kissed her cheek and pulled out of her, rubbing her clit a little softly so she could finally release. She rested against his chest, panting and shivering at his touch, but she needed this release more than anything right now. Ryan rubbed her clit one more time before she gripped onto Ryan's shoulders and jerked her body into him, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. She trembled as her orgasm washed over and Ryan held her tightly and soothed her by rubbing her back and petting her hair.

"You did amazing, kitten.. you're so beautiful and Daddy's so proud of you.." Ryan cooed, rocking her gently. Ryan also needed to release but he honestly couldn't care less. All he needed and wanted right now was to soothe Katie. He gently rubbed her down and hummed soft melodies to her, trying to calm her down. She pulled away and looked up at Ryan, her cheeks completely flushed red.

"Daddy.. don't you need to cum too?" Her voice was a little croaky but still sounded angelic, making Ryan smile. He nodded and she moved down a little, her mouth next to his cock. She started to suck him off again, this time slowly but Ryan was still close to his orgasm. He petted her hair a little before grabbing her hair and holding her head in place, bucking his hips up slightly so he could finally release. He groaned and grunted, his orgasm nearing quickly.

Finally, it hit and Ryan moaned loudly, his hot cum shooting down Katie's throat. She flinched a little as it went down but soon relaxed and swallowed his cum eagerly. She slowly pulled off his cock with a 'pop' and then went to grab his boxers, bringing them back to him. She stood at the side of the bed, waiting for him to put them on. Once he had, she went back to straddle his lap and Ryan smiled at her, his hands resting on her thighs.

"I better head home.. I hope that we can.. um.. do this again?" She was so innocent, but Ryan loved that about her. He smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss her chest. She stood up and he followed her close behind, taking one of her hands in his, smiling as she squeezed his hand. They slowly walked down the stairs and he slowly gathered her clothes and helped her get dressed. Once she was all ready, he led her to his door, spinning her round and kissing her one last time. Katie smiled against his lips but she pulled away, looking up at him with batted eyelashes.

"I love you.. Mr Reynolds.. I truly honestly love you.." She mumbled her words, nervousness laced through them. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, holding her hands gently.

"And I love you, Katie.. I truly honestly love you.." He spoke softly, making Katie blush again. He then opened his front door and let her go back home, watching her as she left. She waved when she got to the end of his driveway and he leaned against his doorframe, his heart once again doing backflips in his chest.

All he wanted was Katie and now he finally has her. It was terrible, but he had her, and she had him.


End file.
